


Everybody Talks

by orphan_account



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Chuck have been friends since you were kids, everyone always assumed you were an item but nothing had ever came of it. You never thought he’d think of you like that but with the amount of times people have asked and the fact you were roommates. It was only a matter of time until one of you caved and let it out.
Relationships: Chuck Taylor/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Everybody Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This all came because I was listening to a throwback playlist and stumbled across a damn good song. So, this one-shot is based on Everybody Talks by Neon Trees! It’s been a very long time since I’ve written so I hope it’s okay, I’m also still very new AEW and learning everyone! But Neon Trees gives me big Chuck vibes. Enjoy! :)

It was a very rare occasion that you and Dustin, better known as Chuck Taylor or Chuckie T, had the same time off any more. He was busy off running doing really fun and neat things with AEW and his best friends, which always made you happy simply because _he_ was happy.   
Meanwhile, you were still having to stay at the apartment you two shared while some paperwork got finalized with AEW. You had been training just as long as Chuck, in fact he was the one who pushed you to apply yourself to wrestling because he just knew you would fall in love with it like he had, and he had been correct.

Although, at this point, you really couldn’t tell if you had fallen into wrestling because you loved it or because he loved it and therefore it made you love it. Either way, you were into it and having the time of your life, really, you just…missed your Chuck being around all the time. There was a reason the two of you had been such good friends since you were kids.  
Chuck had this way of keeping you calm. Admittedly, you could be a bit intense and overly wound up and he was just that perfect amount of relaxed and laid back that you needed in your life. Likewise, you were that perfect amount of reality check that he needed to stay grounded sometimes instead of just jumping into things without thinking first. 

You two really were the perfect pair.

The only issue was that there was just no way he felt the things that you felt for him. You had known him long enough to know this by now, the two of you had literally been attached at the hip since your school days and you had seen the girls that came in and out of his life.   
This really wasn’t the time to be thinking about that stuff though, you really didn’t want to get Depressed™ when you just got done having a really nice shopping adventure to fill the apartment fridge.   
You were shaking your head from your thoughts, unlocking the door while trying to carry every bag you had, because you know, fuck a second trip to the car right? However, you had to pause for a moment because you…you swore you heard _music_ coming from inside your home. But you didn’t remember playing the radio before you left or even leaving it on.

That could only mean one thing…

You quickly got the door open, stumbling in, but were only met with an empty living room, music playing to no one.   
Disappointment was the first thing to wash over you as you realized that he wasn’t home, then confusion because you really didn’t remember leaving the radio on. Either way, you were kicking the door closed, going into the kitchen to put the groceries down before going into the living room to turn it off when Chuck’s bedroom door happen to fly open and made you scream and damn near fall over as he yelled surprise to you.

Chuck was laughing so hard when he realized you were clinging to the back of the couch for dear life, a hand on your chest as if trying to keep your heart in place.

“Oh, geez, I didn’t think I was going to scare you that bad.” You gave the tall man a glare but you were smiling and quickly rushing over and throwing yourself into a hug he spun you in. God, no matter how many times he did shit like this to you…you couldn’t stay mad.

“Welcome home Chuck!! I thought you were supposed to be gone for another week!” you told him, beaming up at him as he shrugged a shoulder.

“Well, after visiting my family, I decided a little bit of a longer break wouldn’t hurt.” was his explanation. And he wasn’t lying, but there was a bit more to it than what he was letting on. While visiting his family, he had the usual questions thrown at him; _“How’s your love life?” “Any new girlfriends?” “You know you aren’t getting any younger!”_ he really did hate those questions, but there was one question that was always asked, ever since he was a kid in school…and it always involved you.

_“Have you told her yet?”_

No, he hadn’t told you how he felt. Every time he wants to it always feels like it’s the wrong time or he second guesses himself or just some bullshit excuse he can come up with off the top of his head. But he was tired of it. In the end, YOU were the one to make him feel like he was at home whenever he was with you. YOU were the one that made him smile just by texting him when he’s on the road. YOU were his number one supporter and he wanted to be all of those things and more to you too.

So, he came home early and now all he had to do was…well, do it. Chuck was brought back to reality when he heard your voice asking about why the music was on and why he had a drink in hand already. 

“Because!” he cheered, grabbing your wrist and spun you around once,

“We haven’t had just US time in so long. So, we’re going to have our own little party! I stocked the fridge with both of our favorite drinks.” he informed you and all you could do was roll your eyes and smile as he spun you.

“God, you’re such a young kid at heart still, I swear. Fine! I’ll go grab a drink but change the song yeah?” you requested as you headed into the kitchen to grab a drink and throw the groceries into their rightful places. But you damn near dropped your drink when you heard the song he had chosen, the classic ‘aaahhs’ were hard to miss.

“Chuck Taylor, I know you damn well are NOT playing Neon Trees” you laughed coming in, seeing him grinning ear to ear and instantly grabbing your hands to pull you into the living room, which he just so happen to clear of furniture for room to dance. Oh good lord, he was really doing this right now wasn’t he?

_Hey baby, won’t you look my way?  
I can be your new addiction.  
Hey baby, what you gotta say?  
All you’re giving me is fiction._

The two of you had always denied feelings for each other growing up, far too many times had Chuck listen to you tell your friends and family that you didn’t like him like that, that he was just a brother and it sucked. He really had no room to talk though, because in return, he did the same thing, telling everyone you guys were just friends and always would be.   
And yet here you guys were, in your late twenties to early thirties, dancing to a song from fucking 2012. The smile on your face could light up the whole world in his book, pushing you away and then pulling you back in to make you laugh.

_I’m a sorry sucker and this happens all the time.  
I found out that everybody talks.  
Everybody talks, everybody talks._

So, why did this trip to visit his family trigger these events to go down? Really, he had your mom to thank for this. The parent’s could probably only hold on to secrets for so long but, to make a long story short, your mom had shown some text messages between you and her and really it was simple as that. You liked him. You genuinely liked him and had for years. It sucked it took THAT being the reason he was doing this, but he figured it was now or never and he had the confidence knowing that you did like him.

“ _Y/N_ ” Chuck finally murmured out when he pulled you to him again, smiling down at you in a way you had never seen before. It was like time froze as your hands pressed up against his chest, your smile still on your face as you both panted softly from dancing just that tiny bit.

“Yeah, Chuck?” you said back to him, heart racing for some odd reason. No, there was no odd reason because Chuck was leaning down and pressing his lips to your ears, whispering something that made your knees buckle and grab the front of his shirt tightly. And when he pulled back all you could manage to even do, rather than say, was put your hand on the back of his head and pull him in for a deep and slow kiss.

_It started with a whisper  
and that was when I kissed her  
and then she made my lips hurt.  
Take me to your love shack._

Your head was _spinning_ as you and Chuck kissed. His hands were moving up and down your sides, squeezing here and there while your hand moved into his hair, just combing your fingers through the softness and your other hand stayed on his chest. If this was some fucked up dream, you REALLY didn’t want to wake up right now and more than that, you didn’t want this kiss to end even with reality hitting that you both needed to breathe. When you pulled back though, the song still going in the background, all you could do was laugh softly and put your forehead to Chucks, stroking at his cheeks with the pads of your thumbs;

“I love you too, Chuckie T.”


End file.
